SG1's new helper
by Phantom writyr
Summary: danny gets message to go to cheyeene moutain he does and ends up helping sg1


Ok so i working on two stories now this and ghost gate yes there both sg1 DP crossovers

Danny sighed as he lay down on to the street he was human he used all his energy to stop them. What where them anyway? he wondered his hands where clutching his stomach he had been shot by one of the staff things it was gushing blood he gasped he felt his energy seeping away he couldn't stop it if was like he was going ghost but at the same time dying

Maddie Fenton ran around looking for her son she saw him lying in the street she ran to him praying that he was alright the things that came where in ships phantom barely stopped the no matter how much she hated him he did take a shot for jazz and save the town

jazz got up Danny had pushed her out of the way she looked around for him she saw him sitting down in the street he was in his ghost mode but looked exusted which she would be to after what he did she didn't even know he had that power

when Maddie got to her son his wound look horrid it was gushing blood and was burned and jagged she sat beside him "Danny can you hear me?" she asked as she brushed his bangs from his eyes "mom I'm over here" Danny said he didn't get why his mom was over there he was a few feet away behind her

She flipped around the site was not was she expected jazz was kneeling phantom who was the one who answer jazz was tending his wound "jazz! What are you doing that's a ghost come help your brothers wounds." maddie cried

"Mom he is my brother!" jazz yelled back what was she talking about Danny was right beside her "Danny do you have a duplicate?"

"No" came the weak response then it hit her

"Oh my god Danny?"

"What?"

"I...i think your dead."

"...WHAT!" he screamed jumping up ignoring the pain in his abdomen he walked over to his mom who was to shocked to do anything he stopped mid stride when he saw himself (human) laying on the ground bleeding and gasped when he opened his eyes and smiled "hay buddy you got free?"

Phantom just stood there mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water "what?" he finally managed

Danny smiled "I'm you sub concouis i split us so you can live and fulfill the mission."

"What mission? And my sub concusis really?"

Danny laughed "yes and the mission Gabriel told me about you got to go to Cheyenne Mountain."

"What the hell is this?" Maddie screamed

"Oh hi mom well i should say Maddie since I'm only Danny's sub consensus" Danny said still smiling obovises to the pain phantom was feeling for both of them

"How?" jazz asked

"oh easy like duplicating only phantom got the conscious and i got the sub it's like what the ghost catcher did only he isn't crazy and I'm not a jerk."

'WH...Wha...i still don't get it!" phantom said clearly distressed

Danny laughed "well i guess I'm the brains you're a full ghost with a soul so to say."

"But that means you should be dead..." he trailed off when Danny frowned

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" phantom yelled backing up "i can't be dead!"

"Well you're not I'm not dead I'm mean come on I'm talking." he winced as the pain started to get him and started to breathe heavier "look i not going to stay awake for long go to Cheyenne mountain."

"But why?"

"The big guy upstairs told me to tell you so just do it ok!"

Phantom nodded before collapsing and passing out the pain had gotten unbearable Danny closed his eyes and slipped in to sleep

When phantom woke up he was in his bed he had forgot about what had happen and climbed out of bed going to change his clothes tell he released what he was wearing that trigged his memories "oh shit!"

"Mouth Danny" jack mumbled half asleep

"Oh um sorry dad." It was weird to call him dad when he was in ghost form

"I'm going to go get breakfast you want to come?" Danny asked his dad that got him awake

"What! You can't go downstairs you wound it has to heal!"

"Uh dad it stopped bleeding and it's almost gone" said as he looked at the wound

"Oh um I guess I'm just not used to the fact that you're a ghost now." He said Danny couldn't tell if it was sarcasm venom or remorse on his voice but any of them made him feel bad "dad I'm sorry"

"What why are you sorry?" jack asked

'Because I'm a ghost and you hate ghost." Danny sighed jack looked shocked

"What! No I don't care that you a ghost your my son I love you no matter what you are I mean come on how can I not love you you're a hero Danny and your only 14!" he cried as he throw his arms around him

"Thanks dad now come on I'm hungry!"

"Jack stared at him "ghost can eat?"

Danny couldn't help but laugh "I don't know but I do know what ever I am I'm staving!"

Ok so I'm not going to be post every day or on weekends never on weekends! Never! Cool I can make smiles have a good night/day what every time it is where you're at!


End file.
